


Vice & Folly

by Lost_along



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lost Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_along/pseuds/Lost_along
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a vice, immoral, harmful, and her moral weakness. He didn't grasp the concept of trust, and why she would give hers to him. Perhaps it was just in her nature to be so naive and foolish, after all it was her folly to let someone so into dangerous her simple life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembrance

Bucky made his way through the thick crowd of people, it was 5 in the afternoon in the gloomy city of D.C.The sun was eclipsed by a forlorn cloud, giving off a sad aura. He had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to get away from S.H.E.I.L.D and Steve for a bit. Just to clear his mind, he could feel a headache coming on back in the apartment that Steve and him lived in, courtesy of the rebuilt S.H.E.I.L.D.

He brushed past a woman who gave him a dirty look, until their eyes met. She quickly turned her face down, and walked a little faster past Bucky. Fear, if there was one thing he could manipulate well it was fear in other people. Bucky took a side pass that branched off from the main street. The small street was lined with shops, one baring the title " Spiritual guidance" in a bright green neon sign looked like it had seen better days. He just walked slowly down the street peering into shop windows, until one shop caught his eye. It was a well kept shop, nice white trim around the windows. The sign read " Jacque's Army Surplus", Bucky opened the door a bell chimed softly signalling his entrance. A young girl was behind the tall counter fiddling with a display case, she looked up and gave Bucky a nice smile.

"Welcome, can I help you with anything today?"She said, Bucky could detect a slight french accent in the under tone of her voice. 

"Just browsing"

"Alright."She said, motioning to the tall counter.  
Bucky gave her a nod before he turned ,looking around the store. It was full of world war 2 memorabilia. Medals, jackets, even a pair of torn army boots. Bucky sifted around the shop until he came across an old picture, the edges of the pictures where torn and frayed, nut Bucky could make out the faces clearly. Steve and him where side by side, big smiles on their faces, Dum Dum, Jim, and James where on either side of Bucky and Steve. Gabriel and Jacques where both smoking cigarets, it was the howling commandos, just how he remembered them. Bucky stared at the picture letting memories come flooding in. He remembered the team quite well, Steve said that James Falsworth and Jim Morita had passed on 10 years ago, but the rest where alive, old but alive. He wondered how they where doing, Steve would know he visited them every so often, Bucky wouldn't visit they all though Bucky was dead, and that's how he wanted it to remain.  
" Hey, are you okay?"  
Bucky felt a poke in his right arm, he didn't realize his right hand was balled up into a fist. He glanced at her,  
"I'm fine."  
He said in a dazed voice, looking at the petit girl.  
" Alright, because you where staring for the last 5 minutes and I though something had happened. Sorry."  
She said with a soft smile,  
" The Howling Commandos? Are you an army buff? "She said with a bigger smile "My grandfather Jacque was part of the team. Cool huh?"  
She said pointing to the dirt smeared frenchman smoking, not like Bucky didn't know already.  
"This is actually his store, I'm just looking after it for him while he is out for the day."  
She said sheepishly, before looking down.  
"Oh crap the candles are out."She muttered quietly, before jogging back to the counter.  
She talks to much, Bucky thought as he looked down to the little memorial. There was a picture of James Falsworth, Jim Morita, and him in gold frames. He felt weird looking at himself, but it wasn't him… not anymore. He could hear her small patter as she made her way back to the memorial. Bending down she relit the candles,  
" Sorry about that."  
She mummy led under her breath,  
" The younger looking man, who's that?"  
Bucky said, trying her knowledge. " Oh, him. That is James Buchana Barnes, Steve's best friend. He went MIA during world war 2…Sorry, I must be bugging you."  
A small pink blush creeping up on her porcelain face, before Bucky could answer, his phone buzzed, startling the girl. Bucky smiled, and answered, the girl just strode back to the counter.  
"Hello?"  
Bucky said nonchalantly, it was Steve.  
"Where are you Bucky, you just left without a word. You have been gone for almost an hour, you're going to miss your therapy session."  
Bucky just aired till Steve was finished his rant.  
" I went to clear my head, and I am on my way to the doc's." Before Steve could respond, Bucky hung up. He grabbed an army jacket that he was eyeing, and brought it up to the counter.  
"Can you put this on hold, I am running late."  
"Of course, the shop closes at nine, are you looking to pick it up later on tonight?", she began to write on a sticky note, glancing up at him for a response.  
"Yes, I'll try."  
Bucky said before he walked out of the store.

She stood there for a moment, watching the tall stranger walk out of the store. She placed the jacket in a bag, a gut feeling told her he wasn't going to come and pick it up. It was probably an excuse to leave, walking back towards the memorial that her grandfather laid out she bent down and picked up James Barnes picture. Weird, she thought they looked identical.

 

Hey, thanks to my wonderful friend Emily for being my new Beta. Please let me know what you guys think, heart, comment, ext. Also this story will be posted on Fanfiction, and Archive on our own under Lost along's account if you guys wanna check it out there.


	2. Rose Madder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl in the rose madder gown was something that reminds Bucky of the shop girl

The room was a bleak grey hue, a small print of a girl in rose madder gown standing in a sun flower field hung solemnly on the wall. It attracted Bucky's attention mainly because of the girls blonde hair and the dress she was wearing.  
"Have you been sleeping well? How many hours of sleep have you been getting?"  
A lucid voice said, to match this dull room. Bucky though about it, not too hard, aside from the walking up screaming, nightmares, and the occasional pillow ripped in two like a piece of paper, he was getting a decent sleep. 

" Five hours in a good night." Bucky grumbled, his eyes still fixed on the blonde in the rose madder gown. If he tried hard enough he could envision her blonde hair flow with the wind.

" I see, anything particular keeping you up? Nightmares? Women? Men?" The man asked writing something in his S.H.E.I.L.D file, Bucky clenched his hand,  
"Nightmares." Bucky said in a low voice, sizing up the short man by the name of Dr. Manapour. He was around 5'6, middle aged, with black hair and tanned skin. He wore a Calvin Klein suit and smelt like expensive aftershave, Bucky knew someone like that was all talk no action. Then again why would he be when he has S.H.E.I.L.D to back him up, Bucky was sure this room was bugged to the brim… just to make sure Bucky was kept in line.

"What are the nightmares about? This will go along way in the recovery process, Mr.Barnes." Dr. Manapour pried, leaning in, seemingly ignorant , or brave to the red flags Bucky was putting up. 

" I don't want to talk about the nightmares, not right now." He said, shifting his gaze from Dr. Manapour too the girl in the rose madder gown. He could hear the doc writing something down, then the tearing of paper. Bucky looked at him, he held out a yellow piece of paper. " Take this, it is a prescription for Lunesta it will help you fall asleep quickly, and the studies show people sleep an average of seven to eight hours. I believe that it will help you out." 

Bucky took the prescription, and ripped it up. "No. Drugs." He said in a menacing voice, Dr. Manapour nodded slowly; unnerved for sure. He began to tap his Bic pen on the notepad, "All right, but I would recommend you take some serotonin then. It is not a drug, it is produced in your body naturally, and I think it will help you since you refuse to take sleeping pills."

Bucky kept a mental note of the serotonin pills, and how the doc taps his pen when he is nervous. Good to know these thing, his assassin mind was… is always working. "I'll take it with a grain of salt, doc."  
Bucky said, shifting on the firm leather couch. " Have you gone out and socialized at all?"

Dr. Manapour said, "No." Bucky replied instantly, "Perhaps that is something we can work on, why don't you try socializing with more people? I'm sure Steve will help you."  
Dr. Manapour said, he waited for a response, but gave up after Bucky remained silent. " Looks like our session is done, I'll see you same time next week. Just try to meet someone new, I'm not saying you have to trust them, but maybe you will find some old memories come stirring back up." Bucky just got up and left, not even acknowledging what the doc said. 

It was quarter to nine when Bucky got out of the doc's office, the streets where alive with senseless noise and people. Bucky stuck to that shadows as he made his was from the main drag onto the small side street. Walking by the little shops, which now where pitch black he came to the only on with the lights still on. He peered in, she was there vacuuming the floor completely, and blissfuly unaware of any danger that could be lurching up from behind her. He pulled open the shop door, a small ring summoning his arrival. She looked up from the spot on he floor which she was vacuuming,  
"Oh hey, you just made it. The shop closes in ten."

She wore a nice smile, it highlighted her pale face and brilliant blonde hair. She reminded him of the girl in the rose madder gown, although Bucky couldn't see the girl in the rose madder gowns face, he pictured that she would look like the shop girl. "Lucky me."

Bucky said, the girl walked over to the tall counter. Pulling a plastic bag from under the counter, she took out the jacket and rung it up. "That will be $37.39 please." Bucky reached his gloved left hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing her two twenties he told her to keep the change, not wanting to socialize any further. She handed him the bag, and he walked out of the store, he could hear her say goodbye, but he didn't say anything in reply. 

She watched as he left again, she felt a little hurt that he didn't say goodbye, but then again why did she care. I'm sure he has better things to do, walking over to the door, she flipped the sign and locked the door. Pulling the curtains down, and finishing up the rest of the vacuuming she left the shop through the back. Heading towards her little flat, five blocks away, she passed by the junkies and whores wishing she could just teleport home. Her phone rung, and she quickly checked to see who was calling, it was an unknown number.  
"Hello?" She asked warily,  
"Madeleine?" Said a monotonous french voice, she breathed a sign of fresh air, it was only her grandfather. "Tu m'as fair peur. (You scared me)"  
"Désolé mon cher, mais je vais être un peu en retard demain, seriez-vous ouvrir la boutique pour moi? Je serai à la maison vers 10? ( Sorry my dear, but I am going to be a little late tomorrow, would you open the shop for me? I'll be home around 10)" 

Bucky was right about one thing, she was oblivious to any dangers that were lurking behind her, especially in a dark alley way. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks to my wonderful beta Emily, and to all who have read my story and reviewed! Thank you guys sooooo much, please keep encouraging me. Tones of love <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for commenting and giving me kudos. Please keep going <3


	3. Guns for Hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are best kept when one person is dead

She said her goodbyes to her grandfather, ending the call she let off a sigh, putting the phone into her back jean pocket. Heavy foot falls came from behind her, " Hey there, doll. That's a nice bracelet you got there." A gruff voice sneered, she could smell the Jack Daniels on the mans breath. She tensed up, turning around to face a tall, burly man  
" Get lost."She warned, the man let out a low chuckle,   
"Or what?"  
She scoffed and turned to walk away. The man grabbed her arm with drunken hands and spun her around flashing a knife.  
"Steady now you only have one shot" Madeleine sneered at the man.  
The man lunged at her the knife aiming for her abdomen. She used the man's momentum to slam him into the wall breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. The man groaned in his semi-conscious state as she reached down and pulled out his wallet.  
"Hal Johnson. Don't carry much money on you huh Hal?" Madeleine murmured to herself.  
She stood up from her crouched position and kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious. She looked around, making sure no one saw the encounter and walked away, whistling a jaunty tune.  
The streetlights where flickering, moths flying aimlessly towards the dingy lightbulbs, Madeleine kept glancing over her shoulders at the slightest sound. A warm tingling sensation went through her body, she passed it off as the subsiding adrenaline in her body. A couple blocks south and she came to the main door of her apartment complex , the fluorescent lights welcomed her percents. She dug into her back pocket, looking for her keys, clasping the cool metal she quickly opened the main door. The land lord, Murray, watching Toddlers and Tiaras on a small, out dated portable tv. Madeleine gave him a small wave, he just grumbled and said. "Rent is due next Monday, miss."

"I know."  
Madeleine mumbled as she passed by the broken elevator , and to the small stare well. She could hear her apartment neighbours through the thin doors. In 2 A, Mary was crying again, probably because of Dan, only 2 years into the mirage and he had developed a habit of coming home drunk each night. He would never hit Mary, oh no. But the emotional, and verbal abuse towards her was just as bad.  
Walking up another floor, she approached 3 E, Sadie and Maggie could be heard playing with their dolls. Madeleine knew their mother, without any doubt she was out with her new boyfriend getting their fix. The soft snoring of Heather, Murray's wife could be heard, god bless her soul for looking out for those girls.

After walking up some floor, Madeleine approached 6 I, her small apartment. The carpet was water stained from the previous attendant, luckily she got a rent deduction for the carpet. The apartment smelt of mint and weed, it was a strange smell to say in the least, but she had a hunch it was all thanks to 6 H. She went into her closet like bedroom, and quickly got changed into striped Pj shorts, and a Guns and Roses top. Clothes where littered everywhere, and in the corner of the room was her single person bed.  
Peering around the small, grey walled room she pulled out a box from under her bed. Inside the box was a picture of her grandfather with the Howling Commandoes, she looked closely at Bucky. The resemblance between the costumer and Bucky was uncanny, she pondered over the possibility of reincarnation, then began to laugh at herself. How foolish of her, she put the picture back into the box, and shoved it under her bed. Walking back into the kitchen and onto the balcony she looked down at the people below, the city made breeze tousled her hair, and made her skin ripple with goose bumps. She always wondered what it would be like living in north side, more high class for sure. Probably didn't stink of weed either; that was defiantly a plus in her books.

Her cell phone rang, braking her from her thoughts, she shuffled across the spongy carpet back into her bedroom, rummaging around her jean pockets she found her phone. Looking at the contact, it was "X". She put the phone up to her ear, waiting for X to speak. His voice was raspy, and aged,  
" I am in need in your assistance, there seems to be a certain level 10 HYDRA scientist that has finally crept out of his rat hole. I want him dead in the next 23 hours. The file is being printed to you as we speak. "  
"Alright, and the pay?"  
"A cool 3 million, if he is dead in the next 23 hours."  
Madeleine smiled, that was enough to get her out of her and into the North apartments.  
" Are the bills real, and marked?"  
"Yes, yes. Don't act like I'm some peasant, I can find someone else…"  
"But you won't have it done as quickly, or efficiently."  
Madeleine said with a smirk,  
"Alright I'll do it."

Bucky got to the apartment, he crept quietly inside, Steve was in the kitchen making something. It smelt like eggs and bacon, and only then did Bucky realize that he was hungry.   
"Hey Steve, I'm back."  
Bucky said, not really sure of what else to say. He walked into the kitchen awkwardly, Steve wore a smile on his face.  
"How was the doc, Bucky?"   
"Same old, same old, but I want to talk to you about something ."  
Steve turned off the burner, letting the bacon simmer down. A look of concern on his face, " Of course Bucky."  
" Jacque, I met his granddaughter today. I never caught her name, but I figured you knew."  
Steve smiled,   
" Madeleine, I met her at the S.H.E.I.L.D base in D.C a couple months back. Nice girl, easy on the eyes."  
Bucky muttered something about her being stunning,   
" Maybe you should ask her out to coffee? I'm sure she could tell you somethings about the Howling Commandoes, not like you already don't know, but shared interests I guess."  
Steve said, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.  
"I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, and review. I love you guys for reading, it means so much.


	4. The killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong...

Madeleine stood in the darkness for a brief moment, glancing at the digital clock ,gleaming by a faint sliver of moonlight that had invaded through her ripped tartan curtain it read 11:06 pm. She heard her fax machine begin to print out the information she required. She turned on her kitchen light, taking a moment to adjust to the bright light. Her kitchen was clean, but the overall look of the apartment itself gave it a grimy feel, counters with permanent wine stains thanks to the last tenants. She walked to her study that was littered with gun ammo boxes and her successful jobs printouts. Looking at the information printed, she felt a wave fear creep up her spine. Hanz Stoffle had quite a name in the science world, specifically in human bio-experimentation. This is one sick fuck, she mumbled, as she placed in into a brown case file. Backtracking to her bedroom Madeleine grabbed her suit, and cover mask. Throwing clothes from her closet everywhere she came upon her locked metal box. Inside contained her standard issue beretta, a Bowie knife and it sheath, a Uzi-sub machine gun, and her baby; a DSR 50 sniper rifle a gift from X. She put her sniper and Uzi in the duffle bag, she liked to keep her Bowie knife in her boot. "Enjoy your last night on the Earth Souffle, because tomorrow I'm coming for you."

Across the city, Bucky laid in his small bed(well a twin size bed). Sweat glistened as the pesky moon peaked in through the heavy curtains. Bucky knew if he closed his eyes he would see something, perhaps a memory of his arm around some poor victims neck, or a memory of the past, either way he didn't want to close his eyes. Finally when sleep could not be evaded any longer,maneuvering itself into Bucky's eyelids. Bucky reluctantly closed his eyes, dreaming of the girl in the rose madder gown. Her back was to him, the soft, warm wind tossing her beautiful blonde hair over her bare right shoulder, she turned to him.

The wall clocked ticked by, ten'oclock on the rise, "Come on, come on." She muttered, clutching her duffel bag from under the tall counter. She finished reading the dirt on Hanz Stoffle for the fifth time. X had tabs on him, and his whereabouts, an abandon warehouse in the working district of D.C, all she needed to do was give him a swift bullet to the temple. The store bell chimed, signaling someones arrival, Madeline looked at towards the doorway, it was him. A smile toyed at her lips, he stood in the doorway for a moment scanning the area. He looked at her, his dazzling blue eyes piercing subtle grey ones. She took in the height of the man, he was at least 6 feet tall and well built to say in the least. 

"Hello, if you need anything you know where to find me." She said looking at the clock. He strutted towards the counter, the smell of him was amazing, expensive aftershave and some smoky cologne. She took small and quiet inhales to,"I was actually hoping you could help me."

She looked at him, a perplexed expression on her face. "What can I help you with?" She said uneasily, wondering if this guy was a cop, or worse another contract killer. "I was hoping you would be so kind to spare me sometime to talk, over some coffee in the near future?" Madeleine smirked, "Is this your way of asking me on a date?" 

"Is it working?" Bucky said with a cheeky smile, he had wanted to be smoother, but he choked up when he saw her. She let off a giggle, it sounded like his old churches bells back in Brooklyn. "It might have, it might have not." She teased a devious smile toying at her lips, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper writing something down on it; then handing it to him. It was her address and phone number, Bucky smiled as he folded it into his jean's pocket. 

"I'll be in touch."  
Bucky said as he strode out of the store, feeling like a million dollar man. 

Seconds after the man left, her grandpa came into the store a wave of authority following him. " Bonjour chère, comment est ma boutique? (Hello dear, how is my shop?). " Bon, bon. Je does alley à un rendezvous, ou j'aurais aimé rester et discuter." (Good, good. I have to go to an appointment, or I would have loved to stay and chat.) He nodded, showing sorrow in his old face, Madeleine grabbed the duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. She placed a chastised kiss on her grandfather's cheek as she left through the back of the store, and to her crappy '09 toyota. With this pay off she could at least buy herself a better car maybe a corvette. Smiling at the throughout she drove her car seven kilometres from the old warehouse acting as the HYDRA base. She put on her suit, it was a high tech dutiable Kevlar black fabric, that gave her maximum movement. Another gift courtesy of X, with her gear on she snuck towards the base. The wear house was surrounded by security cameras, but there where no guards in sight, scooting out the facility from a nearby warehouse her safest entry point was a second story window, just big enough for her to slip in. Scaling another wear house, Madeleine shot a graphing hook to the warehouse window. Making sure it was firm, she took her gun and attached herself to the wire, the wire made a swoosh sound as she zip lined towards the window prepping her feet to come in contact with the side of the wear house. With her feet firmly on the side of the warehouse, she undid herself and very carefully maneuvered herself through the window, onto the overhead rafters. There were two people inside the building, one was a short, stout woman who looked like she had tree trunks for thighs. She wore a white lab coat, and thick, circle rimmed glasses. The man, who she could identify as not being Stoffle, was thin and angular. His cheek bones looked so sharp, she was sure they could open a can if he tried hard enough. The man tapped her on the shoulder, and cleared his throat, "We have obtained the mutant's DNA, all we need is to find a human body that will be compatible with it."  
she nodded her head, and wrote something down on her clipboard,  
"Stoffle, request to find human compatible with type D48 mutant genetic sample?"  
she said into a midpiece, her thick Hungarian accent showing.  
" Request granted, run up medical checks on everyone in DC, given from past experiences try to find someone around 5'7 to 6'4. Fit body structure, and in range with their BMI. Caucasian preferred, blonde hair, blue eyes. We want the supreme person."  
Her target responded, the Hungarian woman nodded,  
" This would be so much easier if the Winter Soldier hadn't run off."

The woman huffed clearly bothered by all the extra work HYDRA was making her do. Madeline grabbed her sniper rifle from her back, she adjusted herself from her crouching position. Putting the scope to her eye, she traced the Hungarian's movement, she would change this world, one nut job at a time. She felt a blunt object come in contact with the back of her skull, black spots hazing her vision. She let go of her sniper, and her body relaxed, blood trickling down the base of her neck. The last thing she could make out, was Souffle with a metal pipe in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks to all who are reading my story, I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review, it is appreciated.


End file.
